Diary of a Turk's Death
by KukaruiValentine
Summary: Tseng and Reno survive a brush with Sephiroth, but their are two Turks who aren't so lucky. Tseng finds Beth's diary and him and Reno talk about the two Turks they lost... summary sucks...


_Another Turk Story about Beth and the others, this one is a little more... racy and spontaneous. Tseng finds her diary shortly after she dies a painful and horrible death and he remembers as he reads back. (Diary of Anne Frank cross over... kind of...) So, read on and find out why the Turks put up with what they did for so long. It's sort of just weird, but I am well known for that!_

Tseng was cleaning out the drawers in the old desk in the old office. It hurt him to stay here, why must he live with the eternal scar from Sephiroth while all three of his favorite and best Turks were either clinging to life in the intensive care unit or sitting in a morgue not too far from there.

Tseng's fingers wrapped around a small suede covered notebook and he picked it up. He looked at the small book for several seconds before he opened up the red covered book.

"Dear Diary... today is the first day that I am a Turk..." Tseng said.

"That's Beth's diary... boss-man..." A weak Reno walked with crutches to his boss's side.

"It's not fair, Reno... why is it that we survive and Rude and Beth are lying in a morgue? I should have died... not them... not her!" Tseng growled and pounded his fist into the desk.

"Tseng... Tseng, please... we all loved Beth. She was a Turk, same as all of us." Reno weakly grabbed his wrist and looked at his boss. "She was almost a sister..."

Tseng opened the book and read again, and Beth's voice mingled in both men's thoughts...

"_Dear Diary, Today is May 24th, 5532 and today is the first day that I am a Turk, my first mission is tomorrow, and boy am I nervous..." _Tseng said, reading, then Beth's voice took over...

"_I have the utmost respect for my elder Turks, Tseng Wulong, my boss and the main man, Reno Nevada, who is strong of mind and body, and Rude Anderson, who is quiet but a strong and gentle man... Today was the briefing for the mission we are going on tomorrow..._

'_Beth... do you understand that this is dangerous for all of us, and this being you're first mission, we will ask that you let Reno be you're tutor...' Tseng said, smiling at me." _

Tseng looked at Reno, "Do you remember her first mission?" He held onto the cane that allowed him to walk, after his brush with Sephiroth.

Reno nodded, smirking softly, "I thought she was so weak and fragile that she would never be as good of Turk as she was..."

"_Reno is my elder by only four years, and he has flame red hair that he keeps in a ponytail. His mako green eyes almost burnt holes in me as he was told that I would be his tutor. I will try not to get in his way or make him mad at me, he or either of the other two guys could snap me like a twig, although I know that they won't. Or at least I hope they won't..."_

"_Dear Diary, today is June 1, 5532, sorry I haven't written in a week, but I just got back from the mission... and what an interesting time it was._

_Reno ignored me almost all the first day, until I offered to buy him a drink, then he started to warm up to me... finally. _

_That was my mistake, buying such a hard, heavy drinker a drink. Because one doesn't cut it for Reno, or Rude or even Tseng for that matter. Those men can drink... and I hope that soon, one day, I could be just like these men that I work with..._

_My part of the mission was simple, but possibly deadly. I was to scout out the man we needed to eliminate and tell the others of his whereabouts. He almost saw me. But enough about the mission..."_

Tseng smiled, "Her writing is so delicate..."

Reno smirked, then frowned, "Boss... she..." He gently opened the book to a page and frowned. Tseng read the open page softly... "Her last entry..." He said quietly...

"_Diary, today is August 4th, 5533. Another mission starts in a week, we go after the Ancient that could save the world. We have to be careful... Sephiroth is dangerous and could find us at anytime. But Diary, I am not afraid to die... my fellow Turks have taught me over the last two years that death isn't something you fear, but something th at you wait for, because like it or not, you know that it is coming._

_Reno caught me in the hallway tonight, before I returned to the dorm, and I don't have the heart to tell any of them, because if I survive, I will let them know... but I can't help but wonder, if Reno already has a hunch..._

_See, we are Turks, we are a family, meaning that we love each other and treat each other with the utmost respect. But Diary, I am pregnant by one of my fellow Turks and I don't know who it is... all of the guys are my lovers, as they are each others... it could be any of them. But I know that no matter whose it is, all four of us will still be a family... Sephiroth be damned to hell!_

_Oh, I must go now, we are leaving for the Northern continent... and soon I will stand face to face with the great Sephiroth himself, my brother, for the safety of the world... Turks aren't all that bad, we are just doing our job..._

_Yours in love, _

_Beth..."_

Both men stopped and looked at each other, tears in their eyes...Reno held onto Tseng's hand, "Like I said before boss... we all loved Beth, she was our lover, our mother figure and our friend..."

Tseng didn't say a word. A lone soldier stood in the doorway and looked at the men, "Tseng, Reno, sir... you have to identify the bodies in the morgue..." He saluted them.

Reno stood up, Tseng looked at him. "I want to know." He said softly.

"So do I..." Reno said, helping his boss up from the chair.

Tseng looked at the cold, naked bodies of both Rude and Beth, laying on the cold slabs of metal. Hojo stood there, his lab coat crisp and clean. None of the men said a word. Tseng finally spoke up.

"Right through her heart..." He touched the soft skin and the gash that killed her. It was close to what his mark looked like, only, hers had killed her...

Reno was looking at Rude, who had a slash in his head...Reno held the infamous sunglasses in his hand as he looked into the face of his friend and lover... "Rude..." He said softly, "Can't we use Life 2?" He looked to Tseng.

Tseng shook his head and sighed, "It's too late for that..." He held his mark, right between his heart and lung. "I wish we could..."

Reno held his mark, right above his navel. "Sephiroth marked us all, Tseng... just he marked them deeper..."

Tseng turned and hugged his remaining Turk, "I am going to miss them... Beth might have been the only female, but Rude..."

"But Rude was our brother... our lover..." Reno said quietly.

Tseng looked at them both... "That's the way it was suppose to be, it's Romanian lore, that their army loved each other and were lovers, in and amongst themselves... it caused them to fight for more than just country, but for each other..."

"When the Turks were formed, they had that idea in mind, so it's been upheld ever since..." Reno completed the sentence for him.

Hojo was holding a folder in his hand, and he looked at both of the men. "I know who was the father of the baby..."

Tseng looked at Reno, "Do you want to know?"

Reno shook his head, "No... let her rest in peace..."

Tseng looked to Reno and they both looked at Hojo. Hojo threw the folder in the trash can. All three men left the room.

In the trash can was one name on the sheet of paper. It read....... Tseng.

The funeral held was horrible, but beautiful. Reno had a nice, clean, pressed suit on and Tseng sung softly in Wutanese. The world had been saved, but the president, Rufus, two Turks and countless others had died at the hands of Sephiroth...

Two figures stood in the shadows as Tseng and Reno returned to the Turk dorm, under the lead of their new President, Reeve... neither man noticed the ghostly figures as they cleaned up the dorm.

"What are you going to do... Tseng?" Reno said, holding a picture of the four Turks together...

"I might return to Wutan... I might stay here..." He said smiling. "Reeve will need Turks, and I hear that there are openings."

"_Diary... Don't ever forget the Turks creed, don't ever forget that once a Turk always a Turk... and I love my Turk brothers as much as myself... I would give my life for them..."_

Fin


End file.
